


dazed

by potterbite



Series: The story of you and me [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterbite/pseuds/potterbite
Summary: Eddie ponders Chris' words.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The story of you and me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170047
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	dazed

He watches Buck over the rim of his glass, Chris’ words from the night before still ringing in his ears. 

_Doesn’t that mean you date Buck already?_

Buck stuffs an entire pastry in his mouth, grinning wide at Hen who’s tutting. He then meets Eddie’s gaze and something inside of Eddie clicks, warmth emenating from his stomach. 

Is that what they’ve been doing? Would he even want to date another guy?

(Yes.)

Would Buck?

But how can he ask that, without it being obvious why he's really wondering?

(Will he date _me_?)

“Down boy, you’re drooling,” comes Chimney’s voice from right beside him.

Half of the glass’ content spills over his pants. 


End file.
